


Of me

by SparklingDragonTears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 150_prompts, Because I'm in 2005 again, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Songfic, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDragonTears/pseuds/SparklingDragonTears
Summary: Prompt 23: "I swear to god if you jump-"--It was only a shoulder, when Allison’s absence was too much.It was only an accident when Stiles passed out on his couch.It was only a drunken kiss.And then it was what it had always been; It wasStiles.--Stiles had sent Chris the goodbye text.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Snake Noodle's 150 Prompts





	Of me

**Author's Note:**

> D/c: TW is not mine.  
> \--  
> No. 23: "I swear to god if you jump-"
> 
> Chris and Stiles found their way into each other.  
> In the end, Chris will only dream of Stiles.  
> \--  
> Stiles is like 19? I dunno, somewhere after everything when time catches up to him.

Sheriff had blasted Stiles’ location to everyone, hoping someone was near enough to find him. 

_Old Bend Bridge_

Of course Chris was close. He stubbornly pushed the thought from his mind that something in his head had pushed him this direction. If that _something_ took the form of Allison’s voice, he chose to ignore that too.

He didn’t bother to respond. He knew the Sheriff was probably tracing them all by now. 

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat. That text had jet-set everyone into overdrive.

And it had only been sent to Chris.

_I’ll see her soon_

Chris punched the steering wheel, bitterly blinking back tears burning through his vision. _Why?_ Why the fuck had he let it get to this? 

It was only a shoulder, when Allison’s absence was too much.

It was only an accident when Stiles passed out on his couch.

It was only a drunken kiss.

- _Sweet dreams ‘till sunbeams find you…_ -

And then it was what it had always been; It was Stiles waking up tangled in his sheets. It was Stiles breathing against his lips like he couldn’t survive without Chris’ air. It was Stiles gasping out a broken _Daddy,_ that had Chris answering back like his life depended on it.

_Got you, baby boy._

It was _Stiles._ Always had been.

And then it was Chris letting _those_ stupid words slip at the wrong moment.

And Stiles couldn’t say it back.

- _Sweet dreams that leave your worries…_ -

He should have known. He was an adult, damnit. He should never have gotten close. He should have controlled himself. He should have never allowed it to get this far.

He’d damned himself time and again, letting himself _take_ from the boy because he _gave_ so desperately and willingly.

The Sheriff would have killed him twenty times over if he knew how often he defiled his son in fantastic ways. 

To be fair, it was Stiles who had convinced him the first few times. He was sure that would be a surprise to absolutely no one, Stiles was nothing if not convincing.

And Stiles had sent _him_ the goodbye.

- _Far behind you…_ -

Something subconscious had pulled the bridge to the forefront of is mind. He remembered Allison telling him about walking the bridge with Stiles, and how she thought he was brilliant and spastic and entirely too much for her, but, you know there was this _nice boy…_

Chris shook his head to erase the thoughts. He pressed the gas a little harder, cranking the engine in his SUV to grind angrily in the night. 

He saw the reflectors at the sides of the bridge shining hazard yellow in his headlights. He flicked the brights high and his eyes latched onto the silhouette immediately. Stiles was sitting on the edge of the pedestrian rail, feet dangling over the edge. He slammed the brakes, flying over the pavement with a screech. He jerked the vehicle to the side and jumped out without even shutting off the engine.

Stiles didn’t so much as flinch.

“I swear to god if you jump-”

Chris swallowed around the break in his voice. He was afraid to step closer than arm’s length, in case it set him off.

“ _Tell me why, Chris._ ” 

He sounded lost, haunted. Like he were already gone.

Chris supposed he had been for years. They had all known it.

“Why what?”

Stiles was shaking, enough to see in the light from Chris’ headlights. 

“ _Why her?_ ”

It was a punch in the gut, spiking an old rage in Chris on instinct.

“I ask myself that every day.” he snapped, immediately regretting it when Stiles turned his face further from Chris.

“ _I meant, why not me?_ ”

Stiles leaned forward, looking at the water below. Chris took a few steps forward, reaching out helplessly, but still unable to touch.

- _And in your dreams…_ -

“Stiles, please.”

He finally turned, his gaze almost black in the shadows. It made shivers crawl up Chris’ spine, an eerie reminder of the demon still haunting him. 

“Why?” Stiles stared through him, barely blinking. It terrified Chris to think that it might be the last he saw of him.

“Forget I said anything, please.” Chris dropped his arm, that was hanging limply between them. “We can go back to just fucking around...” 

Stiles tilted his head in thought and Chris’ heart dropped.

“Or nothing!” he quickly backtracked, taking another small step forward. “We can go back to me being a perverted adult and you being a fucking kid.” 

Chris shook his head, certain this was all his fault. He would have murdered the Sheriff if he had gone after Allison. He almost got to Scott, and he was her age. 

Stiles turned away again, leaning forward further still. 

“ _What I did to you was worse than anything you did to me._ ”

Chris froze. How Stiles thought he could do anything to Chris, was beyond him.

- _Whatever they be…_ -

“The only way you could hurt me is if you let yourself fall.”

Stiles let out a short laugh. He whispered, barely loud enough for Chris to hear over his engine.

“ _I’m so sorry it was her._ ” 

Chris blinked hard again. They had all worked to help Stiles heal, to shine some light into the shadows of his hollowed soul. 

“I don’t blame you-”

Stiles cut him off with a raised hand, still whispering just at the edge of Chris’ hearing.

“ _No, I mean, it was her. It was always her._ ”

Stiles looked up and Chris saw the tears shining on his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Chris.” Stiles swallowed hard. “I can’t say it back…”

It clicked.

“ _It was always her._ ”

_Allison._

“Stiles-” 

“ _Goodbye, Chris._ ”

Chris lunged forward, grasping at Stiles’ shoulder or wrist or hand or anything at all.

“No!”

Stiles’ hands opened. He tipped forward.

Chris saw his eyes close.

And Chris’ fist closed around the air.

- _Dream a little dream…_ -

He was deaf to the water breaking below. He was blind to the police lights flashing red and blue across his face. He was numb to the hands pulling him back from the edge, keeping him from diving into the dark.

The pavement against his knees and the stars in his eyes were a sick reminder of just the night before, before all of this, before he’d gone and fucked everything up. He could still feel Stiles’ long fingers running through his sweat-tangled hair. He could feel the lull in his thoughts that had him drowning in Stiles’ heartbeat. He could feel the burn of fingernails against his back, fading into the night.

He could still hear Stiles’ praise when the ropes bound into his wrists.

He could still hear his own voice whispering _love,_ from behind the blindfold. 

He could still hear Stiles singing him out of subspace, his voice soft and echoing in the painful quiet of his lonely apartment. 

In the end, Chris knew his dreams would forever be haunted by Stiles.

- _Of me…_ -

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all.
> 
> Till next time,  
> -J X


End file.
